Type-47 Multicombat Siege Platform
|armament = *2 Type-47 heavy caseless Radioactive Projectile Cannons *1 focus cannon *1 Plasma Grenade Launcher *1 Type-47 Guided Munitions Launcher/Super-Heavy *Mass|role = Mobile Command Center/Siegeworks/Heavy Assault|era = |affiliation = }}The Type-47 Multicombat Siege Platform or the T-47 MSP nicknamed the Typhon, is a large Covenant single-mounted walking vehicle used by Supreme Commander Xah 'Erranee during the War. Its most notable for leading the Covenant forces in the Fall of Wroclaw. Only one unit has ever been documented by forces. It is unknown if the Typhon was a unique unit or there were others of its kind. History It is unknown when the Typhon was designed, although it is assumed it was when Xah 'Erranee had assumed at least the rank of Shipmaster. Designers at the Hesduros Volunteer Works, a small weapons manufacturing plant in the state of 'Erran had used Xah's footage of the Giant Kryn'Qodon to implement a proposed vehicle that allowed high ranking Covenant commanders to unleash destructive power and move position to any point of the battle where forces would require assistance. Xah 'Erranee was instrumental in the testing of the Typhon in when it was completed and proved to be incredibly skillful in its initial handling. With the Hierarch's approval, the Typhon was allowed as an option to Covenant leaders as a personal walker to both oversee their forces as well as an active engagement vehicle. However the sparse records found indicate that few commanders expressed interest and it ultimately failed to enter mass production. 'Erranee used the vehicle to great effect while a Supreme Commander, often leading the initial Covenant charge during invasions of human worlds such as the Massacre of Sekirk. Often times, there were little to no survivors to document its existence. The Typhon would finally be revealed to the UNSC during the Battle of Wroclaw. Following the end of the war; the Office of Naval Intelligence responsible for designing the War Games simulations gathered salvageable data on the Typhon's combat capabilities to produce a boss during Spartan Warzone exercises. The reasoning for this us unknown, although it is speculated to keep the Spartan branch ready in case a remnant faction of the Covenant were to utilize one in battle, despite only one ever being sighted. Design Much of the vehicle's schematics and ideas were that of 'Erran himself. The Typhon's design resembles the Giant Kryn'Qodon, a large rare batlike-draconic species that was the much larger cousin of the Sanghelios variant that inhabits Hesduros' caves. It is both capable of flight and moving on the ground. Unlike other Covenant walkers such as the Scarab, the Typhon does not incorporate Lekgolo worms in its systems, instead using machinery which is ultimately controlled by a micro Covenant AI construct to operate as well as its operator. 'Erranee is also able to call it to him by a homing device on his wrist. The Typhon's forearms have two large winglike structures each, resembling wings of a bat or dragon and provide the propulsion whenever the walker takes flight. The exact mechanics on how it is capable of flying noiselessly and effortlessly is still being researched by the . Each forearm also has a hooked claw at the end, allowing it to grip the sides almost any surface. This allows the Typhon to engage targets while on a wall or even upside down. They can also be used as a devastating melee weapon. When not in flight, the wings fold inward and it will walk on the tips of its claws. In the center is the engine, larger scaled booster plasma core found on the . The engine allows for flawless movement and a fine tuned adjustment that is nearly seamless when switching to flight or groundwalking modes. Several stabilizers mounted along the rear of its chassis keep it from overstressing itself when performing quick maneuvers. For its defensive capabilities, the Typhon featured thick plating of nanolaminate armor that covered its primary body. Other sections of armor that were more loosely attached were featured at the limbs in order to not impede mobility. While in flight, the Typhon's external armor plating could fold inward so it would become more aerodynamic. It possessed no shields, although 'Erranee's personal shielding on his armor could be amplified greatly when riding. It is supposed that this was purposed so that attempting to use snipers to eliminate him off his mount would be impossible. Armament The Typhon was considered "armed to the teeth" even for Covenant standards, packing enough firepower to single-handedly take on entire vehicle battalions. Its primary armament were a pair of projectile cannons mounted on the "shoulders" as well as a focus cannon located in the "mouth". The cannons fired large radioactive slugs that were propelled out at supersonic speed and superheated to ensure maximum armor penetration. It was extremely deadly to even battle armored ODSTS, seriously damaging one with just a couple of shots. Victims often receive severe radiation doses in their bloodstream and burns. Anyone shot and poisoned by this weapon usually has only a few minutes to live unless treated immediately with adequate medical equipment. The focus canon mounted on the vehicle's "mouth" fires a stream of superheated plasma that is colored bluish white and its velocity is quicker than a Scarab's; however it does take a longer time to charge. This cannon is capable to easily vaporizing virtually any resisting force in its path and can be launched when on the ground and airborne to deadly effect. In addition, the Typhon also possesses a plasma grenade launcher, located just behind the operator's seat and an integrated Heavy Needler Mortar for anti-personnel and anti-aircraft purposes respectively. Trivia * The Typhon serves as the "boss" fight in the final mission of the Great War arc of Halo: Helljumper's Tribunal. Appearances * Halo: Helljumper's Tribunal (First Appearance) Category:Covenant Category:Covenant vehicles